


Untitled 7.19.19

by JAWilder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWilder/pseuds/JAWilder
Summary: *taps mic* Is this thing on?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Untitled 7.19.19

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* Is this thing on?

And perhaps it was always me  
Turning falsehoods into reality  
Shes a six string picker  
With a heart of cold

I remember the beautiful lies  
Told in the backseat of your Cadillac  
Melodies of days not yet lived  
Of lives full of regret

And perhaps it was always me  
Beliefs a golden cross reflects your heart  
A crooked smile and winning lithe  
Comprised of callouses and hums

To remember is to feel you  
You simmer under my skin  
A gnat too agile for me  
Maybe a wisp too gossamer 

And perhaps it was always me  
Wanting more than you ever promised  
Believing in the songs you wrote  
Choosing to stay after the tears

Rembering brings a profound loneliness  
You have stayed against my will  
Despite how I crawl to forget  
But I am learning to breathe again

And perhaps it was always me  
Who couldnt let go


End file.
